


Sonic Boom Generations

by AngelRabbit21



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic Next Generation, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRabbit21/pseuds/AngelRabbit21
Summary: It's basically the series with a whole new twist, not to mention the Heroes' children will be in it.All Sonic characters belong to Sega.Fan kids and ocs belong to me, (execept 2 of them belong to Archie)Pokemon belong to the Pokemon CompanDigimon belong to Saban Entertainment
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Original Character(s)/Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit/Vector the Crocodile





	Sonic Boom Generations

**Episode 1: Cherry's New sisters**

  
  
One day on Bygone Island, Cherry was bored from staying at home, so she went on a walk with her Digimon friend, Vick the Veemon and her 3 Pokémon friends, Louis the Riolu, Bella the Eevee, and Flara the baby Fennekin.

Cherry was wearing her normal attire, her pink shirt with her sleeveless light purple jacket over it, her dark purple shorts.

She wore finger less purple gloves with sports tape wrapped around both her hands (similar to Sonic's), she liked to wear her purple cap backwards with a yellow C in the middle of it, and she even wore a purple scarf (like Sonic's brown scarf) around her neck.

Vick just wore a dark red t-shirt, Louis wore his lucky red scarf (like in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon).

Bella wore a pink collar around her neck and Flara wore a pink ribbon around her neck (pretty much a ribbon tied into a bow with the bow tied in the back instead the front).

The 5 friends were walking around the local village and Cherry came across her mother's bakery shop and decided to go and see how her, Amy and her older sister, Cream was doing or baking.

But just as they were walking towards the bakery shop, a young yellow color vixen with a white tip tail came out of the shop, holding some of the bakery goods in a store like brown bag in her hands and she was looking around and began walking.

She looked no more than 6 years old and she wore a pink shirt with a Growlithe on it and wore pink sneakers with a flower on it.

The vixen ran towards Cherry's direction and Cherry wasn't watching where she was going and without warning either, the young vixen ran into Cherry and both kids fell on their butts.

Cherry: *she was rubbing her head* Ow! Hey, what the heck?! What's the big idea, huh?!

Cherry opened her eyes as she saw who ran into her and she growled.

The vixen groaned and was rubbing her head in pain and gasped as she saw Cherry growling at her and saw her getting up on her feet walking to her. Cherry grabbed the girl by her shirt collar with both her hands and lifted her off the ground.

Cherry: So, you're the one who ran into me, huh? And not even an apology either?! Apologized to me right now or face my fist!

Young Vixen: Please! Please let me go! I'm sorry for running into you!

Cherry: That's not good enough, kid!

Louis: Cherry!

Passing by the duo, Lady Walrus' oldest son, Stratford and his monkey friend, Jack (they never mentioned his name in the boom show or comic, so I came up with one) and they both saw what Cherry was going to do the girl and ran over to her.

Stratford: *he grabbed a hold of Cherry and caused her to drop the vixen* Whoa, Cherry! Stop before you do something you're going to ended up regretting!

Cherry calmed down as she saw her 2 good friends.

Cherry: *she pointed to the girl* But, this kid ran into me!

Jack: I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to run into you. *Let Cherry go*

Cherry groaned in anger and tried to grabbed her again but, both the boys grabbed her before she could try again. Then, she felt something hit the back of her head.

Cherry: *rubs her head with both her hands* Ouch! What on Mobius?!

Cherry saw the source of her hitter and her eyes widen and gulped at what she saw.

There stood a 9 year old pink hedgehog stood there with her Piko Piko hammer over her shoulder. She was wearing a blue dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist.

Cherry: E-Emily! Uh... I-

Emily: *Glares at her best friend* SAVE IT, SAKURA! You were about to hurt this little girl for no reason.

Emily walked over to the girl and held her hand out to the vixen. The vixen hesitated at first, but then she grabbed Emily's hand and Emily helped her up on her feet.

Young Vixen: Th-Th-Thank you, ma'am.

Emily: No problem, kid! I'm sorry about Cherry's behavior. Usually she's more friendlier than this. *She handed the girl her bag full of the sweets from Vanilla's Bakery Shop*

The girl looked at Emily and then at Cherry. Cherry glared at her and gave her a little snarl, which caused the girl to back up a little bit.

Emily saw and heard why the girl backed away and she glared at Cherry and threatened to use her Piko Piko hammer on her if she didn't back off. Cherry looked at Emily and backed off, still glaring at the girl.

Emily smiled at her triumph and looked back at the girl.

Emily: So, what's your name, kid?

Young Vixedn Zooey, ma'am.

Emily: Well. Hello, Zooey. I'm Emily the hedgehog and this is my Digimon, Pala the Palmon and miss grouchy here is my friend, Sakura Chaotix but, we call her Cherry. These are her friends, Vick the Veemon, Louis the Riolu, Bella the Eevee and Flara the baby Fennekin.

Cherry: Hmm. Hmph! I can introduce myself, Emily! *she crossed her arms and stook her nose up in the air*

Zooey didn't feel any comfort from Cherry's words.

Zooey: Ummm... I... I-I think I need to go! Thanks for helping me up, Miss Emily and sorry for running into you, Miss Sakura. Bye! *ran off with her bag of bakeries.*

Cherry's eyes widen and she blushed a little from her real name. She looked back at Zooey's direction and growled in anger and embarrassment.

Cherry: It's Cherry to you, kid!

* * *

Later on at the Chaotix family house, Emily explained the whole thing to the SH (Sonic Heroes).

Reggie (Shadow and Rouge's eldest son): *giggles* Wait. Cherry tried to hit a 6 year old girl?

Reggie looked pretty much like his dad. He was a black hedgehog with red stripes, but he has a gray tuft of fur on his chest instead of white and blue and red hover shoes, white gloves with blue and black tonged cuffs and an inhibitor rings on both his hands and he has light blue eyes instead of red.

Emily giggled a little and nodded.

Emily: Yeah! But, thanks to Stratford, Jack and moi, we managed to stop Cherry from hurting her.

Vector and Vanilla looked over at their daughter, who had her arms crossed and she had her looking away from everyone else, so they couldn't see her stern look.

The 2 parents looked at her with a concern look on their faces and looked at each other with the same look.

Vanilla: So, Emily. You said the girl's name was Zooey? Is that correct?

Emily nodded in response.

Emily: Yes, ma'am. She said her name is Zooey. Why do you ask, Mrs. Vanilla?

Vanilla looked at her oldest daughter, Cream and Cream's best friend, Amy. They both gave her the same look as her.

Then, Vanilla looked at the others.

Vanilla: Well, Zooey would come by the bakery once in awhile to pick up some sweets. But, she's been coming by herself alot. When I ask her about her parents, she said they would ask her to get some for them on her own. So, I was kind of wondering if that's the same Zooey you were talking about.

Emily: *nodded to Vanilla* Now that you mentioned it, Mrs. Vanilla. She did have a brown grocery bag with her and when I picked them up for her, they did have some of your homemade bakery goods inside of it." Emily said.

Cherry looked over at the others and groaned a little and got up and went the front door of her house, followed by Vick, Louis, Bella, and Flara.

* * *

Cherry and her Pogimon walked into the village and Cherry saw the villagers doing their normal things.

Vick: Cheer up, Cherry! Let's go get something at Meh Burger! Maybe some burgers with fries and milkshakes

Cherry and the other 3 smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

They walked over to Meh Burger and asked Dave (he's no more than 28 in this) what they wanted

* * *

After 3 minutes, Cherry grabbed the tray and took it over to an empty table. The 5 friends sat down and ate their food.

Then, there was a tray placed down across from Cherry, which startled her.

Cherry looked up and saw a 9 year old lavender color bandicoot with light blue eyes, a white t-shirt on with a few small oil splotches on it and few mud splotches on her lavender fur, amethyst color jean shorts, brown finger less gloves (similar to Cherry's), brown straps on her upper arms, brown and tan boots with white fluffy cuffs, and she even had a brown belt around her waist with a wrench inside, had long shoulder length hair (that looks almost similar to Sonic, Dash and Lightning's quills, except downwards) with violet color tips, and which is tied around with her red scarf.

Her name is Perci the Bandicoot, another one of Cherry's close friends. She was joined by Stratford and Jack. Cherry smiled at them and they smiled back at her.

Perci:*amusing smirk on her face.* So, the boys told me that you nearly punched a little girl while ago for running into you, Cherry.

Cherry gave the boys a sour look and let out a low growl to them. The boys put their hands up and chuckled nervously.

Cherry: Well... She didn't watch where she was going! Anyway, what happened to you, Perc? You look like you've been splashing around in the mud with a little bit of oil in it. *giggled as she pointed out the oil spots on Perci's shirt and the mud on her fur*

Perci looked at her shirt and rubbed and felt the side of her and looked at her hand and saw the mud she rubbed off and giggled a little.

Perci: Well, I was helping my older brother, Steven (I know Perci has a twin sister, but in this version, she has 3 older brothers and no sisters) with his motor bike and he let me finish his work and I was going to oil it, but Terri took it before I could even get it and tried to make me reach it, but he accidentally dropped it and some of the oil came out and landed on my shirt.

Cherry: So... What about your fur, dude?

Perci: *chuckled nervously* Well... I chased Terri for getting oil on my shirt and when I finally caught him and... We both fell and landed in the mud.*she blushed a little and scratched her cheek with her finger*

This caused the whole table to burst out laughing.

Vick: Speaking of Terri, where is he?

Then, something landed on Vick's head and caused his head to look up. There on his head, was Terri the Terriormon, who was covered in mud from earlier with Perci.

Terri: Hiya, Vick! Looking for little o'l me?" Terri asked the Veemon with a big smile on his face.

Vick: *He looked at the little Digimon on his head* I think I found my answer, Cherry.

The others giggled at this.

* * *

Later on after they are, the 9 friends were walking a little further, but then, something caught their attention.

Stratford: Hey! Look, Cherry! Isn't that the girl you were going to punch earlier?

They saw Zooey picking Oran Berries from a nearby tree and placing them in a basket.

Jack: Sure is, Stratford! But, what is she doing here in this place? *Sees Zooey picking the last few berries*

Zooey picked up the basket and began walking away from the tree. Cherry growled as she saw Zooey walking past them, not knowing they were there.

Cherry: I don't know why she's here, but I'm going to finish where I left off earlier!

Cherry left the group and followed Zooey. The others looked at each other with wide eyes and followed Cherry to make sure she doesn't hurt Zooey. Cherry stopped 5 feet behind Zooey.

Cherry: Stop right there, kid!

Zooey stop dead in her tracks. She turned her head around and gasped at what she saw. Cherry stood there with her fist clenched together and baring her teeth and growling like a wolf. Zooey gasp at this and ran off and Cherry ran after her. The others gasp at this and ran after Cherry and try to stop her from catching up to Zooey.

* * *

Zooey kept running until she came to a familiar abandoned house and ran to it.

But, Cherry saw this and used her ears to fly and she managed to tackle Zooey down and caused her to drop the basket of Oran Berries. Cherry had her pinned down with one hand and had the other up in the air and it was formed into a fist.

Cherry: Now, you're going to get it, kid!

Cherry was about to hit Zooey, who braced herself for Cherry's hit. But, Cherry was tackled down by something and she was pinned by it.

Cherry looked up and saw a bigger dinosaur version of Vick, but he was red with different black patterns on his body, wing like ears (don't know what they're called, but you get the picture), 2 paws with 3 sharp claws on each paw, gold color eyes, and sharper teeth that were bare.

Digi Dino: You leave Zooeymon, alone!

The others finally caught up with Cherry and they gasped as they saw Cherry being pinned down by the creature.

Vick: Hey! Get off of Cherry, right now!

Digi Dino: Huh? *He saw the others*

Vick: VEE- HEADBUTT! *he ran and rammed his head into the creature's stomach and causing him to fly back*

Zooey: Oh, no! Guilly! *ran to the fallen creature*

Cherry: Let's finished this, Vick!

Vick: Right!

Zooey: *gasps at them as she held on to Guilly*

?: Top it!

The group gasps as they saw a young human girl no more than 3 years old, holding a worried looking Stufful and a Munchlax behind her. The little girl has blonde hair which is tied back in a red ribbon, green eyes and was wearing a light blue, sleeveless dress, dress shoes and a pink ribbon tied around her waist.

Guilly's eyes shot opened and he quickly got up and ran towards Cherry.

Perci/Stratford/Jack: CHERRY!

Vick/Bella/Louis/Flara: LOOK OUT/FEN!

Cherry: Huh?!

Before Cherry knew it, Guilly ram into her real hard and made her hit her head into the nearest tree and it knocked her out.

* * *

An hour later, Cherry's eyes slowly opened up and she saw a familiar colored roof and her eyes shot opened.

She looked around her surroundings and sat up quickly.

Cherry: My room?! How on Mobius did I get back into my room?! *she got out of bed and opened her door and ran downstairs*

Cherry heard a bunch of familiar voices on her way down.

* * *

When Cherry got down to the last step, her eyes went wide at what she saw.

She saw the heroes and her best friends talking to Zooey, her Digimon, Guilly and a Growlithe and that human girl with her Munchlax, who was eating cookies and Stufful. The Heroes were laughing and giggling about something.

Cherry: Ummm... What the heck is going on?!

Everyone looked at Cherry and they all greeted her, even Zooey and the human girl did too.

Knuckles: *Sitting next to his wife Angel and had their youngest 3 year old daughter, Sophie sitting on his lap* Hey, Cherry! How's your head? That must've been one heck of knockout for you, wasn't it?

Angel: *nudges her husband a little bit*

Knuckles: Ow!

Cherry: Uhhhh... What are you talking about, Uncle Knuckles? *Points at Zooey, the hman girl and their Pogimon friends* And what are THEY doing here?

Emily: Remember how Mrs. Vanilla told us when she asked Zooey about her parents?

Cherry nodded her head to her.

Perci: Well, it turns out, Zooey's parents adopted Lusamine (the human girl) a while back after founding her washed up on the beach. But both Zooey and Lusamine's parents died a few months ago, so... They've been living in that abounded house with their Digimon, Guilly the Guilmon, Burst the Growlithe, Munchie the Munchlax and Stuffie the Stufful.

Cherry: *Was confused* O...Kay. So?

Vanilla: Well, me and your father talked about this 5 minutes ago about this and... We thought about adopting Zooey and Lusamine and letting them stay here in our house.

Vector nodded in agreement with it, too.

Cherry's eyes widen at this sudden shock and her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell backwards, indicating that she fainted.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cherry's eyes opened again, but very slowly and all she saw were a blurry figures looking over her at first, then her vision became more clear as she saw the her family, the Heroes, her best friends and Zooey, Lusamine and their Pogimon friends, giving her worried looks.

Berry: Aunt Cherry? Are you okay?

Berry and her 2 older brothers, Tyler and Runt, helped Cherry up.

Cherry: I-I think so. But, I could've sworn that mom and dad suggested to keep Zooey, Lusamine and their Pogimon friends.

Cherry stood up and held her head with one hand. Vector and Vanilla smiled a little and nodded.

Vector: We _did_ say that, kiddo.

Cherry's eyes widen again and her jaw dropped a little in shock on hear her father's words.

Cherry: Uhhhh.. *didn't have any words to say*

Vanilla: Well, not only is Zooey and Lusamine going to live with us, since we don't have any extra rooms left, they'll be sleeping in _your_ room, Cherry."

Cherry: *gasps in shock* What?! Staying in MY room?! Wait! Don't me, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara have a say in this?!

Vector and Vanilla shook their heads at Cherry's suggestion.

Vector/Vanilla: No!

Cherry groaned in defeat.

Perci: Well, we better get going! Good luck on babysitting Zooey and Lusamine, Cherry!

Perci, Terri, Stratford and Jack left Cherry's home and after they left, the rest of the Heroes were leaving.

Koda, one of Cherry's older cousins, looked at Cherry and gave her a smile as he held his baby sister, Hailey, who was asleep.

Koda: Don't worry about Zooey and Lusamine, Cherry. Think of them as... Your 2 little sisters. You always _did_ want a little sister. Now you have 2 of them. *Left the house*

Cherry sighed and looked at Zooey, who gave her a nervous smile and Lusamine who just smiles and Cherry sighed again.

Cherry's Thoughts: Oh, boy...

* * *

Later that night, Cherry was putting her pajamas and was getting ready for bed. Then, she heard a knock on her door and she knew who it was and sighed as she looked at the door.

Cherry: Come in, Zooey! You as well, Lusamine!

The door opened up and Zooey came in, holding their suitcases and she was being followed by Lusamine, Guilly and Burst, Munchie, and Stuffie . Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara were already on the bed. Cherry walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

Zooey placed their suitcases on Cherry's bed and opened it up, revealing their clothes, pajamas, toothbrushs, toothpaste.

Cherry came out of the bathroom, after she brushed her teeth and saw Zooey in her light blue night t-shirt with a flowers on it, light blue shorts and light blue night slippers on. Lusamine wore a pink sleeved nightgown with pink slippers.

Cherry even saw the suitcase on her bed and shook her head.

Cherry: Oh, no, no, no! No! Ya'lls stuff off my bed!" Cherry said as she grabbed the 2 suitcases and dropped it on her floor.

Zooey: *Was confused* What you do that for?

Cherry: I don't want you both or ya'lls stuff on MY bed! * pointed towards her closet* There's a couple sleeping bags in my closet you can use!

Zooey looked at it and walked over to it and she opened the doors. On the floor, there was a purple and a pink sleeping bags rolled up. Zooey grabbed the and closed the doors. She placed them both on the floor, next to Cherry's bed and un-rolled them both. Zooey slide inside the purple one and layed down as Lusamine slides in the pink one.

Cherry saw this and sighed in frustration and walked out of her room.

* * *

Cherry walked downstairs and walked over to a couch and grabbed 2 pillows from it and walked back up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

Upon entering back in her room, Cherry threw the pillows at Zooey, which hit her on the face, but not hard enough to hurt her.

Cherry: There! Now, don't even think about bugging me at all for the rest of the night!

Cherry climbed her bed and lied down on it and pulled her covers over her and fell asleep.

Zooey put the pillow down and layed Lusamine's pillow down by her and layed her head on her own pillow. Lusamine layed her head on the pillow her big sister, Zooey gave her.

Guilly and Burst walked over and joined Zooey as Munchie and Stuffie joined Lusamine. Stuffie was laying on Lusamine's sleeping bag, sleeping as Munchie was laying next to Lusamine, sleeping and drooling a little bit.

Guilly layed his head on Zooey's stomach as he layed down on her right side and Burst crawled into the sleeping on her left side and poked his head out and layed his head on his paws. Zooey smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, like a kid holding their stuffed toy. Guilly yawned and his eyes closed.

Guilly: *Sighs happily* Night, Zooeymon, Burst, Munchie, Stuffie, Lusaminemon. *Fell asleep and was snoring lightly*

Zooey smiled and petted Guilly's long snout gently. She looked up at Cherry, hoping she was still awake.

Zooey: Umm... Cherry?

All Cherry did was groan in her sleep.

Zooey: Umm... A-Are you still mad at me and Lusamine?

Cherry opened of her eyes and and looked down at Zooey, who gave her sad, puppy dog eyes.

Cherry rolled her and turned around the other way to show Zooey her back side. Zooey sighed at this and turned her back to Cherry with Burst in her arms still and fell asleep.

Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara saw this and gave each other a worried look on their friend's behavior towards Zooey, Lusamine and their Pogimon friends. They fell asleep, too.

* * *

The next morning, Cherry opened her eyes and she sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out as she let a yawn out the same time.

She saw her friends were still sleeping and she looked to her right and saw that Zooey, Lusamine, Guilly, Burst, Munchie and Stuffie weren't there, not even the sleeping bag and pillow were there either, guessing that their back in the same places as they were last night.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cherry walked out of her room in her normal clothes after she brushed her teeth, wash her hands and face.

Cherry walked downstairs, holding Flara in one of her arms and holding on to the rail with the other and she was being followed by Vick, Louis and Bella. When they made it down, they walked into the kitchen and Cherry's eyes widen at what she saw.

She saw Zooey setting up the table with Argyle and Rector while Vanilla was cooking breakfast for them as Lusamine was sitting on the counter, watching Vanilla cook. Cherry sighed a little in disappointment. She was hoping that Zooey, Lusamine and their Pogimon friends were already out of their house.

Zooey noticed Cherry and her 4 friends first and smiled at them and waving at them.

Zooey: Morning, Cherry, Vick, Louis, Bella, and Flara!

Vick/Louis/Bella: Morning, Zooey!

Flara: Fen!

All Cherry did was was snort a little in frustration. Vanilla heard this and sighed softly, so no one can hear her.

* * *

After awhile, Zooey, Lusamine, Guilly, Burst, Munchie and Stuffie finished eating their breakfast.

Zooey: Mommy, may we go out to the village for a little while?

Vanilla smiled and nodded and she looked over at Cherry and cleared her throat to get Cherry's attention. Cherry looked at her mom as she gulped down her breakfast.

Cherry: Hmm? What? *She drank some of her orange juice*

Vanilla: I was wondering if you and your 4 friends could go with Zooey, Lusamine and their Pogimon friends to the village and keep an eye on them, sweetheart?

Cherry spit her drink out from her mother's request.

Cherry: What?! Why should I do it? *Points at her 2 older brothers* Why don't Argyle and Rector do it?

Argyle: Because, I'm going with Laura-su to do some archery practice.

Rector: And I'm going to help dad out on solving a case today!

Vector nodded to Rector's response.

Cherry: Then, how about you, mom? Why aren't you going with them?

Vanilla: Well, I'll be working with Cream and Amy at my bakery today, sweetie. Besides, you have nothing to do today. So, _you_ can take them. It'll be for a little while, Cherry.

Cherry groaned in deafeat.

Cherry: *Gives Vanilla a sad smile* Do I even have a choice?

Vanilla smiled at her and shook her head.

Vanilla: I'm afraid not, sweetie.

Cherry: *Sighs* Fiiine.

* * *

After a few minutes, Zooey and Lusamine was outside the door with Vick, Guilly, Burst, Louis, Bella, Munchie, Stuffie and Flara.

Cherry walked out the house and they waved at Vanilla and Vector as they walked off to the village.

Zooey/Lusamine: Bye mommy! Bye daddy!

Cherry's eyes to widen in shock from what the 2 younger girls called _her_ parents.

* * *

They made it to the entrance of the village center, and saw the villagers were doing their own things, as usual.

Cherry scan the village and found no trace of her friends, Perci, her Digimon, Stratford or Jack. She, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara walked into the village and stopped after 5 feet when she noticed that Zooey, Lusamine, who was holding Stuffie in her arms, Guilly, Burst and Munchie weren't following them in.

Cherry turned around and saw the 6 friends were still standing in the entry way.

Cherry gave them a confused look and walked back over to her.

Cherry: Yo! What's up with you? Why'd you stop?

Zooey smiled a little as she and Lusamine raised their hands out to Cherry.

Zooey: Can we hold your hand while we walk through the village please?

Lusamine: Pwetty pwease?

Cherry's eyes widen and a little bit of blush form on her cheeks from Zooey and Lusamine's request.

Cherry: Uhhhh...

Cherry looked in front of her and saw the villagers doing their own stuff still and looked back at her 4 Pogimon for any help.

All they did was smile and shrugged their shoulders in response. Cherry gave them a stern look and looked back at Zooey and Lusamine and rolled her eyes and groaned again.

Cherry: *Sighs* Alright, Zooey. I guess I can... Hold ya'lls hands.

Cherry walked over to Zooey and Lusamine and grabbed their hands, which made Zooey and Lusamine really happy and they began walking in the village.

The villagers stopped at what they were doing and looked over at Cherry's group and they began whispering things to each other about something and about Lusamine being a human and all.

Cherry blushed a little from all the whispering and attention they were getting from the villagers. They kept walking until they made it to Meh Burger for a lunch break.

Cherry: You all sit here, while me and Vick order our lunch, kay?

Cherry looked Zooey, Lusamine, Guilly, Burst, Munchie, Stuffie, Louis, Bella and Flara. The 9 friends smiled and nodded in agreement.

Cherry and Vick walked over to the counter and Dave saw them coming. Once Cherry and Vick got there, Cherry was looking back at Zooey, Lusamine, Guilly, Burst, Munchie, Stuffie and looked at the food menu and tried to figure out what they would like.

Cherry: Vick, why don't you go and ask Zooey and her group want, while I order our food?

Vick nodded and ran back to the table. Cherry giggled a little and looked at back.

Cherry: We'll get 5 of the usual for me, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara, please

Dave, who just gave her a smirk and he went to making their food. She gave him a confused look.

Cherry: Why are you making that look for?

Dave: I was just thinking about your older sister and how wonderful she is. *Sighs dreamily*

Cherry just held back her laugh from Dave's response.

Cherry: Dude! You _really_ need to get _your_ head out of the clouds! My sister is married to Tails and she's a mother to 3 kids already! Plus, no offense, you're really... Not... Her type of guy." Cherry said to him.

Dave sighed in disappointment.

Dave: I know that. *He was still making their food*

Vick came running back to Cherry.

Vick: Zooey said they don't mind having the Meh Burgers.

Cherry nodded and looked back at Dave.

Cherry: We'll also have 6 extra Meh Burgers, and 8 Root Beer Sodas too, please, Dave. That's all.

Cherry payed for their meal, too.

Cherry and Vick walked back over to their table and sat down at it. Then, someone came up behind Cherry and tapped her on the shoulder, which caused her to turn her head around.

Cherry saw her older sister, Cream, with her daughter, Berry and her Gabumon, Gabu, her best friend, Amy and her daughter, Emily with Pala Palmon.

Cream: *Gave Cherry a gentle smile* Afternoon, Cherry. I see you're taking Zooey, Lusamine out to eat here.

Cherry rolled her eyes a little at Cream's words.

Cherry: Yeah. Mom suggested me to take them and their Pogimon friends out for a walk to the village for a little while. I was getting hungry, so I brought us here.

Cream looked at Zooey, Lusamine and their Pogimon and looked back at Cherry. She giggled at this.

Cream: Cherry just give them some time, alright?

Cherry groaned, but nodded.

Cherry: Oh, alright! I'll try.

Cream just smiled and gave her little sister a hug and then, her, Berry, Gabu, Amy, Emily and Pala left Meh Burger.

Cherry sat back down and thought about what Cream told her. She looked at Zooey and her 2 best friends and gave them a small smile.

Cherry's Thoughts: Maybe they won't so bad _after_ all.

* * *

Later on after they left Meh Burger, Zooey and Lusamine was gathering some food and ingredients for Vanilla to make dinner with. Then, Guilly sniffed the air and he began to make a low growling noise.

Cherry, Zooey, Lusamine, Vick, Louis, Burst, Bella, Munchie, Stuffie and Flara heard and they gave him a worried look.

Zooey: *walked over to her Digimon* What's wrong, Guilly?

Guilly looked at the sky for another minute, then he looked back Zooey.

Guilly: GET DOWN! *he ran and pushed Zooey to the ground to avoid being hit by a laser shot from the sky*

Cherry and Lusamine gasped and ran to Zooey and Guilly with the other Pogimon behind them.

Lusamine: Zwoowey!

Cherry: Are you both alright? *She was examining them for any injuries*

Cherry: I... I think so. But, what was that, Cherry?

Cherry helped Zooey up.

Louis: Look! It's a few of Eggman's Bee Bots!

The other 10 friends looked up and they indeed saw Eggman's Bee Bots flying towards them. They shot some more lasers at the ground and the villagers began running away.

Cherry: We better stop this, guys! Louis use Aura Sphere! Bella use Shadow Ball! Flara use your Ember!

They all nodded and did what Cherry told them.

Louis: AURA SPHERE! *His move hit one of the bots*

Bella: SHADOW BALL! *Her move hit 2 more of the robots*

Flara: FENNEKIN! *Used her Ember attack on 5 more of them*

But more Bee Bots kept coming and Crab Bots came along with them too. They all surrounded the 11 friends and left no room for them to escape.

Zooey: W-We're trapped

Lusamine hid behind Cherry.

Lusamine: Cherrwy, me scwared.

Cherry: It's okay.

Eggman: *He is in his Eggmobile* Hohoho! Well, if it ain't everyone's favorite rabbit's little sister!

Cherry just gave a growled to Eggman, which startled Zooey and Lusamine.

Cherry: What do you want now, Egghead?

Eggman: Just trying to destroy you and your friends and I see you have 6 more, too and one is a little human girl! Doesn't matter now. Robots, DESTROY THEM!

The robots were all coming closer to them. Guilly just growled at them and he opened his mouth and a red light as forming.

Guilly: PYRO SPHERE!

Guilly cleared a path through the robots and all 11 of them got out.

Eggman: Well, you managed to get out of that mess, no matter. I'll just get you, my way!

Eggman pressed a button on his Eggmobile. It shot out a blue laser from it and at the kids, but they dodged it and they ran off. He shot the laser again but this time, it hit under Cherry's foot and caused her to fly forward and landed on her stomach.

Cherry: *She sat up and held her right knee* Nnngg! Ow! Cheap move, Eggface!

Eggman laughed at this. Zooey, Lusamine and the others ran to Cherry.

Zooey: Hey! You alright, Cherry?! *She examine Cherry's scraped knee*

Cherry: Yeah. It's just a scrape. *She tried to get back up* No biggie-! *She sat back down as she winced from her hurt knee* NNNGG!

"Oh, boy! I can't get up!" Cherry said as she kept holding her injured knee.

Vick: That's definitely a big problem! Don't worry, man! One of us will carry you!

?: "I'll do it!

The group gasped as they saw a familiar 9 year old red echidna. He was a an exact smaller version of his father, Knuckles, except he wore a light blue shirt with a green emerald on it.

Cherry: Kix! What are you doing here?

Kix: Me, dad, Angel, Laura-su and Sophie saw an explosion from our house and figured it was Eggman. So, we came to help out.

Then, the rest of the Heroes came.

Cherry: Cool! You guys know when to pick a good time to come in.

Koda: Yeah. But it looks like you can't get away with _that_ scraped knee. *Pointed at the injury*

Cherry nodded at this and Kix picked her up and carried her away from the battle with Zooey, Lusamine, Vick, Guilly, Louis, Burst, Bella, Munchie, Stuffie and Flara following them.

Kix placed Cherry on a nearby bench and went back and join the others in battle while Zooey and the other 10 friends stay with Cherry. Cherry groaned as she saw the battle going on.

Cherry: Man! If it weren't for Eggman's cheap move, I would've turn those over grown trash buckets into tin cans!

Cherry growl as she tried to get back up, but Zooey grabbed her quickly and gently push her back down to her seat.

Zooey: You can't, Cherry! Not with your injure knee.

Cherry just gave her a glare, which caused Zooey to cringe a little bit from it. But, Cherry's look softened as she realized that Zooey was right and that Zooey was making sure that she was alright.

Cherry gave her a warm smile and hugged the young vixen.

Cherry: Man! I'm really sorry that I treated you both so badly. It wasn't right and... I want to have you both as my little sisters, Zooey and Lusamine! So, can you both please forgive me?

Cherry looked down at Zooey and Lusamine.

Lusamine: Wes! *Hugs Cherry*

Zooey was shocked by this at first, but she smiled widely and nodded and return the hug to Cherry.

?: Aww! Well ain't that touching!

The girls broke the embrace and they looked up and Cherry and Guilly growled at the figure.

Cherry: Hahaha! While I have the blue rodent and the rest of your friends busy with my robot army, I'll finish y'all off!

Cherry struggled, but she got up and pulled Zooey and Lusamine behind her.

Cherry: Stay behind me, lil sissys!

Eggman pressed a button on his bracelet and big robot came rolling and stopped in front of the group.

Eggman: Now, destroy them!

The robot lifted it's arm and was about ready to strike.

Zooey/Lusamine: Cherry? *tears running down both their faces*

Something was glowing in Zooey's short pocket.

Zooey: Just stay behind me, Zooey! *She embraced herself for the robot's attack*

The robot's hand came down towards them.

Zooey: Nnngg! SAKURRRAAA!

Lusamine: CHWERRYYYY!

Guilly: No! *He ran towards them and he began glowing*

* * *

**(DIGIMON THEME SONG)**

A red color Digivice appeared and spelled "DIGIVOLUTION" on it and lot of data around it. Guilly appeared in the middle of it.

Guilly: **GUILLY GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO...** "

Then his skin dissolve and an egg shape cocoon formed around him and new skin appeared on him. He turned into a bigger dinosaur with white mohawk hair on him, more black patterns on his body, and 2 horns on his head.

Guilly: **GUILLY GROWLMON!**

* * *

Guilly grabbed the robot's hand and kept it from crushing Cherry and the others. After the Heroes finished off the rest of the robots, Sticks was the first to noticed Guilly's new form.

Sticks: Hey! Look at that!

This got the others attention and they gasped at what they saw.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry and the others still had their eyes closed, but Cherry opened her eyes and looked up and gasp at what she saw.

Cherry: Whoa!

Zooey and the other 9 opened their eyes and gasp as well.

Vick: Who's that?!

Cherry pulled out her Digivice and the creature appeared on it.

Cherry: Hmm... Growlmon. A Champion level Digimon and Guilmon's next Digivolution. His moves are Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash.

Zooey: So... Th-That thing... Is Guilly? *Looked scared*

Cherry: I guess so.

Bella: Go get èm, Guilly!

Guilly looked back at them and smiled at them. He shoved the robot back real hard.

Guilly: PYRO BLASTER! *He shot a blazing flame from his mouth and hit the robot and destroy it*

Eggman: NO!

Everyone cheered at this. Guilly smiled at his victory and de-digivolve back to Guilmon.

Eggman: Well! I'm out of here!

Eggman left the scene and back to his lair with his remaining robots as the villagers cheered at this. The Heroes ran over to Cherry and the others.

Guilly: Wasn't I great out there, Zooeymon? Huh? Wasn't I?! Huh, huh? *He wagged his tail happily*

Zooey smiled and ran to him and hugged his face.

Zooey: Yes, Guilly! You were amazing!

Cherry: Well, you were too, Zooey. I mean staying by my side and all and protecting Luamine.

Cherry had one arm wrapped around Ray and the other wrapped around Hannah and had her knee up.

Zooey just smiled at her.

* * *

Later, Vanilla wrapped a bandage around Cherry's knee and she smiled at her.

Vanilla: Me and your father are very proud of you, Sakura! You stayed and protected Zooey and Lusamine, like a real big sister should.

Vanilla had a motherly smile on her face as she finish wrapping Cherry's injured knee.

Cherry smiled and hugged her mother.

Cherry: Thanks, mom!

* * *

They both walked outside and saw everyone setting up for a concert. Cherry and Vanilla walked up on the stage. Everyone had their medallions out and touched them, which brought out their _actual_ instruments.

Cherry's we a microphone while everyone else's was an instrument. Zooey received hers which was a flute and Lusamine's was a tambourine. All the villagers finished coming and sitting down. Sonic came up to the stage's microphone and began speaking in it.

Sonic: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! It's my honor and great privilege to present our band "The Sonic Heroes" with our newest member or should I say, members, Zooey, Lusamine, Guilly, Munchie, Stuffie and Burst! They helped us defeat Eggman and his robots! So, we _all_ want to do a performance for you all tonight!

Then, Sonic looked at everyone else and grabbed his 2 arm guitar.

Sonic: Ready?

The others nodded.

Sonic: Alright! A 1... 2... 3!

(We are family from Ice Age 4):

**The Sonic Heroes (all of them):**

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

 **Cherry** **:**

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed

**Vanilla:**

They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

**Girls:**

We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family

**Emily:**

So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do

**Amy:**

So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to

**Laura-Su:**

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

**The Sonic Heroes (all of them):**

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

**Zooey:**

Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange

 **Hannah:**  
But really they make us stronger

 **Zooey:**  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we…

**Sonic:**

Cause we come from everywhere

**Reggie:**

Searching for ones to care

**Cherry:**

Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

**The Sonic Heroes (all of them):**

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

**Berry:**

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed

**Cream:**

They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

**The Sonic Heroes (all of them):**

(Family)  
(We are, we are)

We are, we are

**Cherry/Zooey/Lusamine:**

family

The villagers got up and clapped for the Heroes. Cherry and Zooey and Lusamine hugged each other and looked around the crowd.

Cherry's Thoughts: Maybe having 2 little sisters won't be so bad _after_ all.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the first episode of my Sonic Boom. The first 2 episodes will be a little (actually more because I not exactly sure how they would do with the kids and all. So, please forgive me!) different.
> 
> But, from episode 3 on up, I'll try to make them as close to the episodes as possible, but there will be a few twists in them and there maybe a few extra episodes in between, so, there will more than 52, of course it will continue on after season 2 starts as well.
> 
> Plus, I changed a few things about the characters, like Perci. Instead of having sister, she has 3 older brothers. The other 2 will be mention later on in the series. I made her and Zooey the same ages as the kids, for their friendship.
> 
> Plus, Cherry has 3 secret admirers or lovers. Kix, Reggie (who only shows it by teasing her), and Blitz, who she feels the same about. About Kix and Laura-su, they are twins , but Laura-su is the older twin and Kix was born 2 minutes after her.
> 
> Their mother, Julie-Su left them both in their father, Knuckles' care after she was summoned when they were little. But, sadly she didn't want to come back, so Knuckles is caring for them, but after him and Angel (My Oc) were reunited they got married and have a daughter name, Sophie who is the same age as Ally.
> 
> Even though Knuckles doesn't understand most of the stuff and acts a bit silly most of the time, but both Angel and their kids love him and wouldn't want him any different.
> 
> That's why Cherry loves to hang out most of the time. I decided to keep their personalities the same, at least Knuckle, Sticks, and Sonic.
> 
> It'll be basically be a Sonic Boom Generations, with my fan kids (other than Laura-su and Argyle, who belong to Archie).
> 
> Also, I know not all people like Sonic Boom. So, if you don't like the show or story, please don't read or review. If you do like both the series and the story, please leave an appropriate review. THANK YOU!
> 
> I decided to make some chapters differently from the series. I couldn't figure out how the children would fit, so I making something else for replacement instead.


End file.
